Dolor
by Krishna Corvus
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. Cuatro palabras era lo que siempre anhelo, pero ahora dichas eran la mayor causa de su dolor... Patético título lo se. Contenido un tanto violento, por ello T.


**Dolor**

**Por:** Krishna Corvus

**Resumen:** _Cuatro palabras era lo que siempre anhelo, pero ahora dichas eran la mayor causa de su dolor._

**Disclaimer: **Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenece, es propiedad de Christy Hui y Warner Bros. Animation, escribí este fic sin ánimo de lucro, es decir no recibo nada a cambio de esta historia.

Advertencia: Yaoi (Relación Hombre/Hombre) si te desagrada, incomoda, o disgusta este género, NO lo leas, nadie te esta impidiendo salirte de esta página. No aceptaré comentarios en los que la historia se vea despreciada por esto. Yo he cumplido al advertir.

* * *

Nadie que lo conociese verdaderamente desde su infancia, hubiese esperado que estuviese en esa situación. Muchos de ellos, aún lo veían con una expresión estupefacta en el rostro. Y es que realmente, nadie esperaba que Jack Spicer, quien antiguamente había sido un niño mimado y algo femenino, se convirtiese en un hombre atractivo con un aire de sensual masculinidad a su alrededor, aún menos esperaban que hubiese sido el aprendiz y ahora era uno de los más cercanos guerreros del Príncipe de la oscuridad.

Para cualquier persona esto hubiese significado que el pelirrojo estaba eufórico, había conseguido todo lo que deseaba en la vida, ya que más que querer conquistar el mundo, quería ser reconocido por Chase Young… que mal que todos estuviesen equivocados.

Al principio, cuando a sus dieciséis, el maligno señor dragón había al fin aceptado que fuese su aprendiz, se había llenado de dicha, no sería hipócrita al decir lo contrario… pero después, cuando se dio cuenta de la vida que llevaría, su sonrisa había muerto en su totalidad.

Dos años después de haberle aceptado Chase Young se había alzado de las sombras, decidiéndose ya no ocultarse. Había logrado que las personas que en algún momento pudieron atreverse a pensar en desafiarlo para librar al mundo de su dictadura, abandonaran en su totalidad esos tontos pensamientos.

Wuya y Hannibal, habían sido asesinados a sangre fría por el, ahora, Amo de las Sombras. Jack había estado presente, según su maestro, era un honor que pocos habían tenido a lo largo de su vida. El amo del mundo había jugado con sus víctimas, tal como lo hace un gato ante de engullir a un ratón.

Aún recordaba la expresión suplicante en la cara ensangrentada de Wuya, antes de que sus ojos esmeraldas se opacaran cuando la vida la había abandonado. Aún recordaba el rugido victorioso del dragón que le hizo estremecer de temor, así como el mundo mismo lo hizo.

Se arrepentía de estar junto el guerrero inmortal. Y tenía sus razones, el de ojos ambarinos podía actuar con honor, pero eso no le impedía despedazar sangrientamente a todos sus enemigos, creándole pesadillas nocturnas al pelirrojo, sin mencionar que ahora se estremecía cada vez que se encontraba cerca del Amo.

Ahora mismo se encontraba en la "sala de invitados" como el pelirrojo la llamaba con amargura, solo para intentar dejar de lado que en esa "sala" se llevaban a veces a cabo las peores torturas, hacía humanos que osaban intentar recuperar sus vidas antes del mandato de Young.

Un muchacho pelinegro de piel pálida lo miraba con sus ojos negros, cálidamente y sin temor, provocando que su estomago se revolviese allí mismo. La única persona que amo desde que cometió su mayor error ya hacía allí, como prisionero.

El pecho por el que tenía gusto de lamer a profundidad, estaba lleno de heridas semejantes a zarpazos, rodeadas de sangre seca, pero en las heridas más grandes, la sangre aún brotaba perezosamente. El lado izquierdo de su rostro también se encontraba lleno de sangre, producto de un corte cerca de la sien. Su cabello negro, antes peinado alborotadamente, ya hacía pegado al cráneo con sudor.

Jack Spicer vio con horror que el nuevo "invitado" de su señor. Era Jean-Pierre, su amante, su Le Mime.

* * *

Lo había conocido hacía bastantes años, cuando aún era un niño que buscaba con desesperación los Shen Gong Wus, habían hecho amistad con el casi inmediatamente. El pelinegro, al no hablar, tenía una forma de expresarse que a Jack le parecía bastante simpática.

Habían "charlado" durante horas, en las cuales, Jean-Pierre le había explicado que cuando él había nacido, ningún sonido emergía de su garganta, por lo que sus familiares pronto le dieron el sobrenombre de Le Mime, el de ojos negros había crecido siendo llamado siempre de esta forma, a veces hasta olvidando su verdadero nombre. Así que más por seguir la corriente había adoptado el típico _look_ de los mimos. Después de esto, había desarrollado ciertas _habilidades _especiales.

En cambio Jack, sintiéndose totalmente a gusto en compañía de Jean-Pierre, le había contado todo, su infancia, cuando se dio cuenta de que era más inteligente que la mayoría de los niños de su edad, su sorprendente habilidad con la tecnología, Wuya y los Wus.

Al principio el francés había fruncido el entrecejo, cuando le había contado el trato que recibía siempre de los monjes y Wuya, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa había cruzado su rostro y con señas le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Si bien lo que habían planeado no salió bien, el pelirrojo siempre había estado en contacto con su amigo de ojos negros, relatándole completamente lo que sucedía día a día en su vida. Si bien cuando Jean-Pierre había sabido el trato que recibía por parte de Young se había mostrado furioso, siempre lo alentó a que no se rindiera. Poco a poco se fue enamorando de él, y sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Diez años habían pasado desde el día que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, nueve desde que había cometido el error más grande de su entera existencia.

La puerta se abrió, atrayendo su mirada, y por ella entró el temido Amo de las sombras que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es hora que te desligues completamente de tu pasado Spicer- Dijo con sedosa voz, que un día en su pasado, había logrado engañarlo. Clavando sus fríos y ambarinos ojos en los de su aprendiz, le tendió una espada delgada, que más por reflejo que por querer, tomo el joven Spicer.- Mátalo.

La orden era clara, y no aceptaba una réplica. Y renuente, se giró a ver a su amante. Su rostro permanecía impasible, sus ojos rojos mirando a unos negros. Debía hacerlo, era lo mejor a que sufriera una muerte larga y agónica, llena de las más horribles y despiadadas torturas que alguien pudiese imaginar, algo que el genio nunca permitiría. El francés lo miro sin miedo, sus ojos derrochando tranquilidad, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro magullado, aceptando su destino.

-Hazlo Spicer- Le ordeno su amo en un tono frío, pero que dejaba entrever la insana diversión que esa situación le causaba. El albino levantó lentamente el arma, apuntando a su amante. Dudo un momento, solamente un leve, casi imperceptible asentimiento que no pudo captar Chase Young. Y con dolor, clavó la espada en el corazón de Jean-Pierre, acabando su vida instantáneamente. Los ojos se opacaron y el rostro que amó cayó hacia el frente, cuando la vida hubo abandonado su cuerpo.

Y fue cuando sintió que su vida se derrumbaba.

El amo del mundo sonrió hacia su siervo, quien, aún con la cara en blanco, sin sentimientos, se giró a encararlo, haciendo una profunda inclinación hacía su señor.

-Puedes retirarte- Dijo tras unos segundos de ver a su sumiso guerrero. El pelirrojos cabeceo, rodeando con paso tranquilo y frio al guerrero inmortal, pero un comentario le hizo parar momentáneamente- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El albino no se volteo, sabía que si lo veía no podía soportarlo- Me siento honrado, mi señor- y sin más siguió caminando, sintiendo como si estrujaran a su pobre y maltrecho corazón con un puño de acero, el dolor llenándole por completo. Su rostro se mostraba en blanco, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a descender a raudales por sus mejillas, silenciosamente.

Había conseguido por fin lo que había estado buscando siempre, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto, le había costado a su mejor amigo, su compañero, su amante, su esposo.

Porque nadie sabía, ni se hubiese imaginado, que hacía 8 años, cuando el reinado de Young aun no comenzaba, el se había unido a la única persona que le amó. Habiendo aprovechado al máximo la pequeña libertad que le concedido el inmortal.

Sin ser realmente consiente llegó a sus aposentos, sintiendo asco de sí mismo, apretando con fuerza la empuñadura del arma. Su llanto se había intensificado, de pronto, su perfecta mascara tuvo una fisura, sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar sus sentimientos, después, terminó por caer en pedazos, dejando en su rostro, la expresión de un hombre que sabía, lo había perdido todo. Miró el arma en su mano, notando que está aún tenía sangre de su amado.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar Jean- Murmuro con su voz quebrada, mientras una sonrisa sardónica se instalaba en su rostro.

Porque se lo había prometido, antes de clavar la hoja en su cuerpo.

"Siempre nos encontraremos" Le había dicho con sus ojos negros, llenos de calidez. Y Jack se lo prometió… -_sonrió-_ y no quería hacerle esperar.

Un único sonido seco lleno la habitación cuando cayó Jack Spicer. En su rostro sin vida estaba dibujada una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa de alguien enamorado, que iba a encontrarse con su amante.

Porque ahora estaría en paz, sabiendo que ya nadie nunca le separaría de su Jean-Pierre Rouge Spicer

* * *

Soy mala, lo se TT-TT siempre lastimo y/o mato a Jack, pero no lo se, no lo pude evitar. Espero y me perdonen.

A quienes esperan una actualización de _Because I'm a Vampire_ lamento decirles que tendran que esperar más, dado a que por falta de imaginación ni siquiera eh comenzado a escribir el capítulo. Mis musas me han dejado abandonada! TT-TT.

Bueno espero y hayan disfrutado. Espero nos leamos pronto. Acepto Reviews!


End file.
